Troublesome Plans
by Hitaru
Summary: [ShikamaruSakura][OneShot] All he wanted was a nice, simple life, so here he is lying there…when something pink comes along. How troublesome, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.


**Troublesome Plans**

Hitaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't hurt me!

Summary: All he wanted was a nice, simple life, so here he is; lying there…when something pink comes along. How troublesome, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

Author Rambles: Time to try some Shikamaru/Sakura love! R&R! my GOSH! It's…sugary…fluff, wow…swirls and faints

* * *

Gliding lazily across the sky, a puff of a cloud came into his vision. The twenty year old gave a contented sigh.

Man, did he love cloud watching. Clouds were simple, so that meant that he didn't need to over think about them…and not thinking too hard meant that it would be less troublesome for him.

As he continued to stare at the particular puff of water vapor, the wind started playing with it, blowing a hole through it…a doughnut, maybe?

As the wind kept wrapping its fingers around the puffball, Nara Shikamaru frowned a bit. Was it just him, or did it start to look like…

…A sakura blossom?

He groaned a bit in annoyance. There it was, his own precious clouds, betraying him and making him think!

For of course, once he even began to _think_ sakura blossom, he saw green. And when he saw pink _and_ green…he saw Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

Damn you clouds, damn you!

It wasn't _like_ Shikamaru didn't like his fiancé, hell, he loves her senseless…but truly, his genius mind couldn't help but think…

It was all too troublesome.

Being with that pink hair kunoichi was interrupting his simple ninja life. His plan was simple, sturdy and…not really troublesome at all.

He wanted to become a so-so ninja with an average pay and basically, live…averagely.

But, he couldn't help but want to become a Jounin (and that test was troublesome, mind you) and see Sakura beam with pride and love when he emerged out, victor (beating Sasuke on the way made it worthwhile, too he guessed).

But he liked it when she fussed over him about the wounds (even _if_ they were just a few scratches) that he got, using her gentle healing powers even _gentler_, just for him. Yea, that was nice…

But being Jounin wasn't so great, he had to either go through many troublesome missions or teach a trio of troublesome brats. Staying a Chuunin would have been simpler.

And, damn it, he wanted to marry Sakura, that was the whole point of going out with the girl, but she wasn't average looking, like he had hoped. She was freakin' gorgeous!

Not that _that_ was the problem, Shikamaru thanked his lucky stars to have a girl like her all for himself.

It was the attention that she got from _other_ boys (mostly fan boys…and Sasuke) that was troublesome.

Very, very troublesome.

And just having a boy and a girl? That didn't seem that hard, in fact, he'd be happy to have kids, but, knowing Sakura, _she_ wouldn't be the one changing the diapers, or whatever.

And if ever "Uncle Naruto" tried to help…dear Kami-sama, he'd rather they were with Kiba!

Retiring after his daughter was married and son independent was what he was thinking of, but knowing how Sakura was with her determination and all that, he was pretty sure his future offspring were going to be stubborn…just like the mother.

Yea, he could picture it now…junior Shikamaru was forcing him to train the runt and a mini-Sakura punching holes with super-human strength at the ground in the backyard.

And the last one, with him dying before his wife?

Damn, he'd rather fight that troublesome woman, Temari again-like hell he'd let himself die and make Sakura a widow!

He blinked again and frowned. Yea, it'd be troublesome alright, marrying that pinked haired woman was going to throw off his plans, but he had expected it-she _was_ from team seven after all.

She seemed the most normal out of the four...but, damn it, she was just as crazy as her team.

Determined like Naruto…even though that was good, considering that she hadn't given up on him for being lazy, back when they started going out.

Stubborn like that Uchiha, though that was rather good, too, since that meant she was going to stay by his side no matter what.

But, she was as mysterious as her sensei, Kakashi. How was _he_ supposed to know that she wanted a romantic dinner for her birthday instead of a card and a new set of kunai? He thought a pack of kunai were the perfect gift for her, seeing that Tenten, a fellow female, picked it out herself…

Yes, he was well aware that Sakura could be a bit…troublesome, seeing that her team could have influenced her…

But, never, never in his 200 IQ brain think that she'd be this complicated!

Glancing at the white Sakura blossom in the sky, he started to mentally color it pink when all of a sudden, pink _really_ did appear!

"Shikamaru-kun, I thought I'd find you here!" a happy voice reached his ears.

"Too troublesome to go to the some mall, Sakura; it's easier to just stay here…" he replied lazily, pulling her down to lye next to him. He smiled when her laugh drifted into the air around them.

"But, we were going to pick stuff for the wedding!" she said childishly, snuggling up to his side. He put an arm around her waist and sighed.

"Yes, but it'd be better to just stay out here for a few more minutes. Look, doesn't that cloud look like a Sakura blossom?"

She laughed some more before kissing his cheek.

"Looks more like a pineapple to me, dear."

"Tch, troublesome woman." He muttered, before turning his head to kiss her back.

Yea, maybe his plan for a good simple life was ruined now, and it'd be troublesome in the future, having to deal with Sakura's bouts of mood swings every now and then.

But, it was worth it.

Especially if it meant cloud watching with her by him.

**

* * *

**

**O W A R I**

-11:08 Saturday, March 18, 2006

(Maa...seems a bit random, but, this is how I pictured Shikamaru, thinking about his Sakura. XD)


End file.
